


Fake it Til You Make It

by Stregatrek



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Femslash, Femslash February, do you ever just panic and say the thing you wish were true? yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: A fake marriage is a fake marriage is a fake marriage is... real?Femslash February 2020 day 8
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fake it Til You Make It

Guinan was nodding along sympathetically as Deanna made her way through a fudge sundae and chocolate martini, talking about a member of the visiting orchestra who seemed to have made it her personal mission to stick to Will Riker like a Denebian suction worm. Mostly in public places, and mostly with smirks shot in Deanna’s direction.  


“It’s just so silly, Guinan,” Deanna complained. “I’d thought humans were past this kind of jealous behavior.”  


Guinan hummed. “Not all of them.” Her eyes cut over Deanna’s shoulder, and she turned back to the bar.  


“Hi,” The visiting cellist slid into the seat next to Deanna’s in Ten-Forward. “Mind if I join you?”  


“Looks as though you already have,” Deanna said, her senses wary as the woman’s brash energy roughed up against them. “It’s Mithion, right?”  


“It is,” The blonde smiled. “And you’re Deanna. I just wanted to come over and say, I hope it hasn’t been uncomfortable. Having me on the ship. With your… relationship with Will,” She smiled coyly. Deanna saw Guinan make a face, and between that and the condescension in Mithion’s voice, Deanna’s smile was too tight. “I wouldn’t want to make you, you know, _uncomfortable _.” Mithion continued, leaning closer. “If you hadn’t moved on,” She simpered, her emotions saying the precise opposite of her words.  
__

__Deanna smiled, close-lipped. “Actually, I’m married. I’m sorry if Will didn’t tell you. He spent a few years chasing me, but you know how it goes.”  
_ _

__“Oh,” Mithion sat back. Deanna could sense Guinan watching her. She couldn’t quite feel bad for lying to the smug blonde. “To who?”  
_ _

__Ah. “To Beverly, of course,” Deanna said, taking a sip of her drink. “We had a lovely wedding.”  
_ _

__“The doctor?” Mithion looked startled. Guinan, over her shoulder, looked knowing.  
_ _

__“Well, she’s not a bricklayer,” Deanna smiled. “Oh, there she is-” she waved over Mithion’s shoulder, smiling sweetly.  
_ _

__She’d expected Beverly to wave back and continue on to whoever she’d arranged to meet in Ten-Forward. As it was, the doctor walked right over to her. Deanna tried not to panic. “Bev, sweetheart,” She took Beverly’s arm. Please, oh please, let her have inherited her mother’s ability to drag people along with her in harebrained schemes. “This is Mithion. She was kind enough to come over and apologize for she and Will having been so indiscrete the last week- and I was just telling her about you; how happy I am that we’re married.”  
_ _

__“O-oh,” Beverly said, putting her hand on Deanna’s hand. “That’s, uh, that’s wonderful, sugar.” She looked at Mithion. “You’re the cellist who came aboard at Deep Space Three, right?”  
_ _

__Mithion offered her hand to shake, looking between them. “Yes, I am. I’m Will’s _girlfriend _.”___ _

___Deanna and Beverly exchanged a look. Deanna projected a thought to her friend; please. “That’s nice, dear.” Beverly said to Mithion. “Has Deanna told you about our wedding yet? It was in the Betazoid tradition, of course. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone look so beautiful as Deanna did. You know, of course, that at Betazoid weddings everyone is nude?”  
_ _ _

___Mithion blushed. “I- I didn’t actually.”  
_ _ _

___“Well, now you do,” Beverly smiled. “You should always keep learning!” She turned to Guinan, and Deanna squeezed her arm tight, trying to project the overwhelming thankfulness she was feeling at the moment. But not any of the mental images of their wedding, were they to have a wedding. She’d like to have a wedding.  
_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> More on this tomorrow!


End file.
